yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows
Chapter 2: The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows is the second chapter of Yakuza 0. Plot This chapter begins with Kiryu speaking with Tachibana in his offices. He reveals that he also wants the Empty Lot. He wants you to join him and he promises that he will help find the culprit and prove your innocence. Kiryu rejects the offer, but he hopes that in due time you will reconsider. Kiryu must first begin his new life by heading to the Kazama Family Office and letting Nishiki know that he is still alive. Upon letting Nishiki know that you are alive, yo should head back to your apartment. Nishiki joins you at your apartment and the two catch up on what transpired at the Dojima Family HQ. Nishiki also reveals that the president of Tko Credit also turned up dead. Kiryu decides that the following day he will begin gathering information about the Tachibana Real Estate company. As Kiryu explores the city, he encounters a yakuza member who is hassling a cafe owner near Mach Bowl. Fight off the yakuza member and then talk to the cafe owner about Tachibana Real Estate. He tells you that they are in the Hakua Buildilng on Shichifuku Street. He also reveals that the building has one tenant still there who is a hold out. The last remaining hold out is a bar named Namase. Kiryu begins to speak with the owner of Namase who mentions something about the Jinsei Family and how they were run out by the Tachibana Real Estate. He also reveals that his family is currently living at the bar with him. Members of Tachibana Real Esate show up and Kiryu decides to "speak" with them. Oda and the rest of the members make the owner of the bar agree to move after offering him 6,000,000 yen. As Kiryu leaves, a homeless man warns him to be wary of Tachibana and Kiryu decides to seek out more information on the group by asking the other homeless men what they know. Kiryu learns that he needs to go to Public Park 3. The homeless men in the park agree to speak up if you buy them booze of their liking. After fulfilling their requests, they tell you that you are likely to find Tachibana Real Estate men hanging out in The Champion District. Head there. As you get to the building, you find out that Jun Oda has set you up. After you defeat Oda, Tachibana appears. He reveals that he wanted Oda's approval before officially welcoming you. Tachibana reveals that Kazama wants the two to work together and that he is the owner of the Empty Lot. Kiryu decides to join Tachibana as an ally. Objectives *Go To The Kazama Family Office *Gather info on Tachibana Real Estate *Find the homeless men Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of 3,000,000 yen for completing this chapter. Gallery The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 8.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 9.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 10.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 11.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 12.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 13.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 14.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 15.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 16.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 17.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 18.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 19.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 20.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 21.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 22.jpg The Real Estate Broker in the Shadows 23.jpg Category:Yakuza 0 Chapters